Blog użytkownika:Aguletka Free/Rozdział 1 ,,Początek''
Witajcie Żywe Istoty. Wcześniej mi się pomyliło i będę do was mówić Żywe Istoty, ok? Dlaczego? Bo wymyśliłam sobie Wyimaginowanych Czytelnkiów, których miejsce zastąpiliście wy. Więc nie przedłużając daję Rozdział pierwszy, który jest w formie prologa, właściwie: ------------------------------------------------------------------ Mistrz Fu: -Czy ty też to czujesz? - pytam mojego kwami. -Tak, Mistrzu - odpowiada Weiji - coś jest nie tak. Równowaga jest zachwiana. Negatywnie. Władca Ciem rośnie w siłę, a Biedronka i Czarny Kot z trudem radzą sobie z akumami. -Tak - mówię w zamyśleniu. Właściwie odczuwam jeszcze coś. Coś innego; jakąś dziwną moc, inną niż miraculum, ale podobną. Weiji chyba się czegoś domyśla. -Mistrzu, to nie wszystko - mówi kwami - Czuję jeszcze jakąś energię. Od człowieka, jest jak miraculum. Co to oznacza? Zamyślam się. -Chyba to, że jakiś człowiek ma moc. Wyraźnie czuję, że jest związana z wiatrem. Podejrzewam, że to wiatromówca. -Mistrzu!!! Ostatni Wiatromówca był 5000 lat temu! To niemożliwe, żeby znów się pojawił - podnosi głos Weiji, chyba nie wierzy w to tak samo jak ja - Oni są strasznie rzadcy, poza tym oni sami o tym nie wiedzą, nie czują swojego daru, i ta moc, którą wyczuwamy jest strasznie młoda. Podejrzewam, że to jeszcze dziecko! -Tak, nie wątpliwie. Jest to dziecko, dziewczyna - mówię - będzie problem. Ona nie wie, że jest wyjątkowa, a co do jej umiejętności... Będzie trudno jej to wytłumaczyć. Najlepiej jak sama się dowie. -Ale musimy się dowiedzieć kto to - oświadcza Weiji - i najlepiej by było, gdyby Adrien i Marinette ją poznali. Kiwam głową i podchodzę do okna. Kto to będzie? Kim jest owa dziewczyna Wiatromówca? Aldona: Otwieram oczy. Słońce razi mnie, więc z powrotem zamykam oczy. Czuję jak przez otwarte okno wieje wiatr i podnosi moje brązowe włosy jakby szeptał mi do ucha: ''Wstawaj... ''Zakrywam poduszką głowę, ale wiatr nie daje za wygraną. Zdmuchuje mi kołdrę z nóg. Gwałtownie się podnoszę ze względu na zimno wiatru. Rozglądam się po ogromnym pokoju. Pozostałe 13 łóżek jest pustych. Reszta dzieci pewnie jest już na śniadaniu. Patrzę na zegarek: 9:30. Cóż, jazda na rowerze po 22:00 jest najwyraźniej nie zdrowa. Ale Paryż jest piękny nocą. W ogóle to najpięniejsze miejsce w jakim byłam. Wiatr głaszcze mnie po twarzy. Wzdrygam się jego temperaturą. Zimna. Pospiesznie idę się ubrać. Jestem w sierocińcu nieopłacona, więc mam same łachmany. Wciągam na stopy stare sandały. Zakładam starą, dżinsową, lekko zdartą spódniczkę do kolan i wsuwam pasek, gdyż jest na mnie za duża. Zakładam za małą bluzkę z krótkim rękawkiem w kolorze bieli z wytartym napisem: PARYŻ. Widać tylko P i R, a pozostałe litery są nie doodczytania, ale trudno. Złażę na dół i zaczynam pierwszy dzień w nowym miejscu... -------------------------------------------------------------------- Pewnie błędy są. Ale poprawię to jutro. Jest 23:05 i powinnam iść spać. Normalnie to wrzuciłabym więcej, ale babcia i dziadek u mnie nocują i chrapią co 10 minut, więc muszę JAKOŚ zasnąć w przeciągu tych 10 minut. To papa i do jutra. PS. Mam jutro z rana zajęcia plastyczne, więc pewnie będzie koło 13. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach